Pale Blue Ink
by Masamune Reforged
Summary: yaoi 1x2 There are telltale signs of an affair in Heero and Relena's relationship. Duo, while hiding his true feelings, comforts his friend, and then helps him go on the run when things take a turn for the worst.


Fading Blue Ink - by masamune  
  
MasamuneEHS@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor any characters in it. They all belong to some company or another that I'm very jealous of for being able to actually say that they do own them. Also, the song "Hey Joe" is Jimi Hendrix's and his alone, I'm just borrowing it since I love it so much.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi 1x2, angst, mild language  
  
Archive: If you wish to archive this, or any of my other fic, feel free to just grab them and do so!  
  
  
  
Fading Blue Ink  
  
  
  
Duo got onto the fourth car of the 8:12 train out of Peace Pavilion. He pushed through a crowd of people, blocking the doorways like always and scanned the packed car. Like sardines, the businessman and bums were all crammed together, grumbling about the other while they traveled in relative peace under the city. Countless people got on this train, but Duo was looking for someone in particular.  
  
There he was.  
  
Duo shouldered his way through a group of gabbing teenage girls and just as the train began to lurch forward, grabbed the metal ring above him. Heero stood next to him. Duo was about to say something when he noticed that Heero wasn't exactly looking all too hot today. The ex-pilot carried a weary, agitated atmosphere with him, expressed by the scowl and tension on his face. The beautiful blue eyes that Duo always admired stared at nothing, filled with concentration and the overbearing tint of sadness. Duo hated to see his long time friend like this; something was obviously eating the Wing pilot.  
  
"Hey man, what's wrong?" Duo said, flashing a smile. There was no need for a real greeting as the two always took this train to work together.  
  
Heero broke his vacant gaze and turned to greet Duo's smile, which disappeared rapidly as an even more pathetic and painful look came into Heero's face.  
  
"I'm alright," Heero lied, his voice barely audible in the noisy train. "How did that thing go last night?"  
  
Puzzled, Duo didn't press Heero's lie, wondering instead what the soldier was speaking about. Last night? Duo hadn't even gone into work yesterday… What was…? It hit Duo like a thunderbolt and the answer rapidly came pouring out of his mouth as if to make up for the delay.  
  
"Oh yeah!" He energetically spoke, throwing a rogue strand of hair out of his eyes. "The meeting went real well. I set everything up with the guy, it's all ready to go."  
  
Heero nodded and Duo thought he was going to say something but without another word, Heero turned away and went back to stare into blank space. Resolved to get to the bottom of the problem Duo decided not to let this slip by. Heero didn't know the extent of Duo's feelings for him, but the two were close friends. Since the war their friendship had only intensified, no problem or interest of one unknown to the other. Well, Duo thought, there was one thing that he always held back from Heero… but that was for a good reason.  
  
"Come on Heero, something's obviously bothering you," Duo came straight out, capturing Heero's attention for only a second. A second later, Heero tried to turn away and Duo said, "What? Bad day at the office? Trouble with the Mrs.?"  
  
SCREECH!!!!!!!!  
  
The train screamed suddenly, slowing down quickly as the brakes caught and everything locked up. Inertia pushed all the riders forward for a moment, then back as they came to a complete stop.  
  
Heero was looking straight at Duo, a fierce, angry glare in his eyes. Duo swallowed hard, he didn't like that look. But suddenly the features in Heero's face softened, the spark faded from his eyes. The car was nearly empty; most of the people had gotten off at this stop. Heero didn't say anything though and despite the now empty seats, they both stood. Furrowing his brow and never breaking eye contact with Duo Heero simply stood there. Duo had seen this before. Heero was deep in thought, turning over a decision in his mind with the utmost concentration and thought. Even Shinigami dared not speak.  
  
"I'm…I'm not sure but," Heero finally started. He licked his lips and looked around the car suspiciously. Convinced that nobody was listening he whispered, "I think Relena's been…sleeping with someone else."  
  
"What?" Duo asked. "Are you sure? I mean, Relena! I thought…I… You've been living together ever since the Maremeia Incident! I, I couldn't imagine Relena cheating on you!"  
  
"Hey!" Heero growled roughly. "I never said she WAS cheating on me!" He licked his lips again and restated, "I just said I think MAYBE…"  
  
"That's nuts man," Duo said. He shook his head. How could anyone ever do that to the one they loved, hurt them that way? "That shit's messed up all the way around. Cheating, it's like a cardinal sin or something like that!"  
  
He was about to go on, realizing that Heero's stop would be coming up soon. Duo looked up though and saw a familiar façade. Heero Yuy, the soldier, was looking off into space but with the same look that Duo had seen during the war. The face was the same that Heero wore when cocking his gun and carefully taking aim.  
  
Grounding out the words, Heero didn't look at Duo, "I'd kill her if she was."  
  
Hey Joe, where you goin' with that gun in your hand  
  
Hey Joe, I said where you goin' with that gun in your hand  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back into reality. Heero looked at him, confused. "I've seen that look before. Don't go off the handle and do something crazy."  
  
"You don't think… I mean, it's not possible that Relena would ever cheat on me right?" Heero was stumbling to gain some solid ground to stand on. Heero was normally very stoic and sure of himself, but that certainly wasn't the case now. "I'm not just being paranoid am I? I mean…"  
  
"Calm down man," Duo softy cut him off. "Look, what the hell could possibly lead you to believe that Relena would be having an affair behind your back?"  
  
"When I came into our room last night…" Heero began, still warily looking about. "It …she was different. I've never seen anything like it in her. She was frail and kept glancing at me, insecure. I thought that, that something was wrong. I don't know anything for sure but… but she was acting very strangely and she was obviously hiding something from me."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and laughed, much to Heero's chagrin. Relieved, but infuriating the Wing pilot, Duo laughed, "Man! You're just paranoid! That's just a bogus suspicion!" Placing his hand lightly on Heero's shoulder and rubbing the pilot's collar just a little too sensually, Duo said, "There's nothing to it unless you have some hard proof."  
  
Shinigami stopped suddenly; Heero's face had fallen again. A burning anger was weirdly flickering in Heero's cobalt eyes, spluttering as if drops of water were being flung at it. The countenance of sorrow and pain was still there, accompanied by furious anger. He looked at Duo with this pathetic expression, hiding nothing from his best friend.  
  
Slowly, and with a good bit of thought Heero reached into his left pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. The train began to slow down and the conductor called Heero's stop, but he didn't move. Taking the paper, unsure of whether he should get mixed up in all of this or not, Duo's eyes never left Heero's. Finally, he read:  
  
My Relena,  
  
I'm sorry I had to leave so fast. I decided to leave this note to let you know that I'm not going to be able to talk to you tomorrow. I have a meeting all day but, I'll call you soon. I know it's rough, what we're doing and how torn up you must be but we can get through this together.  
  
There was no name at the bottom. The paper had been crinkled and torn in a spot…probably by Heero, Duo realized. The handwriting was a long, loopy script, almost like a girl's handwriting and done in faint blue ink. Duo folded the paper, filled with emotion for Heero, thinking about how much this was hurting him.  
  
"When I find out for sure that she's cheating on me," Heero's voice was shaken but complete in resolve. "I'm going to kill her."  
  
I'm going down to shoot my old lady  
  
You know, I've caught her messin' around with another man  
  
I'm going down to shoot my old lady  
  
You know, I've caught her messin' around with another man  
  
And that ain't too cool  
  
A week passed with nothing happening.  
  
Heero and Duo actually only saw each other twice on the train. Minor schedule alterations and stuff just happened that way. But when the two ex- pilots did see each other, they didn't talk about the issue on both of their minds. One day Heero even showed Duo a new letter, very scandalous but with nothing too concrete in it that it could prove anything.  
  
Duo still thought most about the initial conversation. He loved Heero, had ever since the war. Time since and apart from the rugged, cobalt eyed pilot hadn't diminished that love at all. If anything, it was stronger now. That's why, as much as it sickened him and made him think horrible things of himself, Duo had been happy to hear that Heero would kill Relena when he found out that the adulterous bitch was exactly what he suspected her of.  
  
If it hadn't been for Relena, Duo was convinced that he and Heero would have amounted to something in the long run, something more then just friends. Relena was a pain. Duo wished for her death before, but he'd never think that it would happen by Heero's hand. It was sick, and Duo knew it. How could anyone wish the death of another for his or her own desires, especially when that person was special to the most important person in your life? Duo asked himself that question and many others. The whole situation seemed out of hand, totally crazy… but Duo never did much to stop it. Morals, ideals and all that had no effect on his emotions, which still yearned for and loved Heero Yuy.  
  
Duo had told Heero that he thought killing her was probably a bit too much. He could understand being angry and hurt but wounds healed in time… Corpses, on the other hand, turned to dust. Heero had been adamant, even against Duo's voice of reason. Relena would die, Duo was convinced. The affair was concrete, solid in his mind. He had no misconception that maybe Relena had just had a friend over and forgotten to mention it to Heero. He had told Heero that no matter what; murder should not be the way it ended. But he had never suggested talking to Relena, getting the story from her mouth in confrontation.  
  
He was wondering whether or not that was awkward, one day, as he got on the fourth train car of the 8:12 train, and if Heero would think it awkward… or ever think of it at all. But, Duo thought, grinning despite being consumed by dark feelings, it was too late now…  
  
That morning he'd turned on the news, as he'd taken to doing ever since that talk with Heero. Headline, breaking news, Relena Peacecraft brutally murdered in her own home.  
  
Duo immediately called the house, then Heero's cell phone. An officer of the law had picked up at Relena & Heero's house and Heero wasn't answering his cell for the first time ever. Shit had hit the fan in royal fashion, but… Duo still had to go to work, right?  
  
He looked around for Heero…yeah right; the guy wasn't stupid enough to…  
  
"Oh no," Duo muttered to himself. A familiar form was hunched over in a familiar seat wearing a familiar overcoat.  
  
Nonchalantly walking, pushing through the normal gaggle of people, Duo looked around. The whole world would be buzzing about this by lunchtime, if it wasn't already. There'd be a considerable amount of people looking for Heero.  
  
Duo sat down next to Heero, whose head was in his hands and collar sticking all the way up. Heero didn't move. Duo was speechless for a minute, planning out his words. Heero remained motionless, heavy breathing the only sign that he was still alive.  
  
"Hey Heero," Duo began, hoping not to worsen the situation. "I…I heard about…" His voice trailed off. That wasn't the way to talk about the recent death of his friend's wife. "I…g…Uhh…" Duo stopped and started again, wanting to end the question burning in his chest. Had Heero killed her? Of course, said his common sense… but he wanted to know for sure.  
  
"Did y…" Heero looked up.  
  
Hey Joe, I've heard you shot your woman down,  
  
shot her down, now  
  
I said I've heard you shot your old lady down,  
  
You shot her down to the ground  
  
He hadn't shaved that morning, and as he pulled his head from his hands slowly, as if it were painful to do so, he gave off the essence of a person at the absolutely worse point in his life. Heero's hair was wilder than normal, sticking out more than usual. His eyes, Duo shuddered inwardly as he searched Heero's face, were blank and empty. They did not lack the ability to hold emotion, but Heero had no more left in him to express. His eyes were like vacant shells, waiting to crumble because the inside was gone. Heero's face wasn't angry, it wasn't sad, it was beyond all description and the message that it silently conveyed to Duo alone was a total and complete opening of everything inside his soul. As he forced his eyes to Duo's, Heero had to fight back tears.  
  
Slowly, Heero brought out a letter from his vest pocket. This letter, unlike the others, was not mangled or crumpled at all. Contrary to its scandalous companions that had suffered in Heero's hands this one was neatly folded, and no visible tear or wrinkle existed.  
  
Heero looked down at the letter as he offered it to Duo. The Shinigami pilot gazed warily at the sheet of paper, an instrument so powerful that it had brought down the Perfect Soldier's wrath on the one he loved the most. Duo took the letter with a shaky hand, opening the folds slowly, but never reading the contents, written in the light blue ink.  
  
"Yeah," Heero said, his voice a cracked whisper. "I killed her."  
  
Yes I did, I shot her  
  
You know, I caught her messin' round, messin' round town  
  
Yes I did, I shot her  
  
You know, I caught my old lady messin' around town  
  
And I gave her the gun  
  
I SHOT HER!  
  
Duo had to suppress a smile. Here was the love of his life, miserable and suffering beyond anything either had ever known and Duo was happy! Heero's pain took a backseat to the fact that Relena, who Duo had seen as the only obstacle between himself and Heero for a long time, was dead, and by Heero's hand.  
  
'How long have I waited for this, yearned for this moment?' Duo asked himself. The glory and greatness of that moment was intensified by the knowledge that Heero had committed the crime himself. Heero had acted on his emotions, a path the former Wing pilot could never lament forever. Atrocity was justified by the fact that Relena had hurt Heero, and for a second, Duo wished he could have seen the murder.  
  
No, Duo shook his head, allowing sadness to pour over his features. Celebrating Relena's death was the same as twisting the knife in Heero's invisible wound. He had to hold back his happiness, lock it up, out of Heero's sight. Looking up from the letter, pretending he had read it, Duo studied the handsome visage. Heero was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even in this hapless state. Incomparable blue eyes stared out from under brown locks and seemed to frown on the entire world. Heero's mouth was open, like he'd been about to speak and then frozen in time by some profound thought.  
  
Heero looked finally at Duo, and the faintest of grim smiles played across Heero's lips. Heart soaring at giving some solace, Duo handed back the paper and said to Heero, sincerely:  
  
"She deserved it. She hurt you, broke all you had together… It's alright this way, she can't hurt you anymore."  
  
Heero was taken back at first by Duo's words. He turned away from the fierce countenance of Shinigami, who was scowling yet smiling in his violet eyes. Perhaps there was something to Duo's words… He had to keep on living, keep on going… The loss would fade away in time.  
  
Hey Joe, alright  
  
Shoot her one more time, baby  
  
At that moment, some random guy walked past the two, bumping Duo's leg as he did so. Mumbling an apology, the man went on but was followed by a cold gaze from Duo. Suddenly, the braided pilot was suspicious, and looking around the train car his fears began to intensify under the looks he imagined people were giving Heero and himself. A flashing warning light went off in Duo's head, sirens ringing.  
  
"You have to get out of here," Duo said quickly but quietly in a desperate and urgent tone. He turned back to Heero, who had put his head down again.  
  
Weakly looking up, Heero asked, "What?" in a voice that implied he had no clue, or didn't care, about the danger he was in now.  
  
"The cops are going to be looking for you everywhere," Duo spoke in a hush, glancing around nervously as he spoke. "You have to…"  
  
He stopped. He had never thought about what might happen if Heero suddenly killed Relena. There was no plan, nothing in place to aid Heero. He certainly couldn't come back to Duo's… The house of a suspected, damn near convicted in his flight, murderer's friend was bound to be investigated. Could he call in a favor with Quatre? Trowa? Wufei? Turning options and examining his hopes again and again, Duo came up with nothing. Heero was looking at Duo with a lame question mark on his face, as if to wonder what could possibly be the problem with his best friend.  
  
"You have to get out of here," Duo finally said again, finding nothing concrete in his mind but his desire to get Heero out of harm's way.  
  
Heero looked at Duo with vacant eyes. The Japanese youth seemed not to care at all. He stared straight ahead, cold and hopelessly out of reach from anyone. His was the visage of a man with nothing left in life but a death that he would not try to avoid. One would think the two weren't even talking to each other. Duo wanted to reach out and slap Heero upside the head, anything to get him to give a damn about his own hide.  
  
"You…you should leave the country!" Duo stated the most obvious option. "Maybe even leave Earth! I…we…there are a few spots I know on L2 and I can hide you there for as long as you need!" With imploring eyes and wild gestures, Duo started to give up hope. What if Heero simply turned himself in to the police? It had happened before and Heero wasn't one to shy away from the consequences of his actions. But there had to be something that Duo could do to help!  
  
"I got it!" Duo half-shouted, drawing Heero's attention. "We can…"  
  
Heero laughed.  
  
Duo couldn't believe his ears. The number of times he'd heard Heero laugh, outside of combat were few and far between. Had Heero gone nuts? No. The laughter ended quickly, but Duo's shock remained as Heero's eyes focused on his friend.  
  
"It's really nice of you to offer help, Duo," Heero's voice was soft, but still weighted by sadness. "You've always been the best to me. I do appreciate it, even if I never said so before. But, this is my concern, and besides, I couldn't mix you up in this shit now. We probably shouldn't even be talking at all."  
  
"But what the hell are you going to do?" Duo cut in, waving his arms in an agitated gesture. He had always wanted to hear something like that from Heero in the past. The fact that Heero was concerned about him should have made his heart sore, but he was too wrapped up in trying to save his friend that all of Heero's words nearly seemed a nuisance, wasting valuable time.  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
Hey Joe, said now  
  
Where you gonna run to now?  
  
Where you gonna run to?  
  
Hey Joe, I said where you gonna run to now?  
  
Where you, where you gonna go?  
  
Well, dig it  
  
"So you're just going to give up and die?!?!" Duo kept his voice lowered, but the words fell rapidly out of his mouth with considerable force. "No way! There's no goddamn way I'm going to let anything happen to you. Don't get involved, you say? I can't just sit by and watch you give up! I… I l… You mean too much to me for me to lose you Heero."  
  
Hanging his head in defeat, knowing that if Heero didn't want to, he wouldn't do a thing, Duo fought with tears. This was so close to his dreams, it was unfair for events to take this bitter path of action. Looking down at the discolored, filthy floor of the subway car, Duo felt his eyes water as the possibility that he was going to lose Heero forever seemed inevitable.  
  
"Thanks Duo," Heero said, a barely warm glow appearing on his face. "I never knew you cared so much…"  
  
"I'm not going to let you die," Duo choked on his words, making them sound ugly and threatening as they overcame the ball in his throat. "I'll take your place! I'll go confess to the police that I committed the murder, even… even if they find out I'm lying it will give you time to escape!"  
  
Heero still didn't look up. But a sudden change washed over the soldier, filled him with purpose and aim that had been much lacking in his despair. Duo didn't even notice it, couldn't notice it. His own grief and despair were growing and clouding his sensitivity to such things. He was filled with thoughts, wild plans and loony ideas about how he could somehow help Heero out. Duo pressed his face into his hands, shaking.  
  
Heero straightened, looked at Duo, awash in pain and suffering because of him. It touched the Japanese youth to the core and in an instant his outlook on the entire situation changed. Now, he would not lay down and die. But… his guilt and consciousness would not allow him to fight back against a justly deserved punishment. Yet Duo had touched a part inside of him that he'd only thought Relena was capable of doing. He had to go on. Heero asked himself why this was, and again, looked at Duo.  
  
"I'll go to Mexico," Heero said, and was as surprised as Duo at his words. "The airport… I'll go and catch a plane to Mexico."  
  
Duo dropped his jaw, but shot up board stiff. His frustration, sadness and pain all seemed to be disappearing at such an alarming rate that their absence felt euphoric. His head swam as he looked at Heero, who looked back at him with resolved cobalt eyes. Trying to speak, Duo opened his mouth like a fish and no sound came out. He gave a yank at his braid to see if he was dreaming. Tears of joy welled up in his eyes, pushing out the sad ones that had welled up from his troubled heart.  
  
As if to reassure himself, Heero smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll go down to Mexico."  
  
I'm goin' way down south,  
  
Way down to Mexico way  
  
Alright!  
  
I'm goin' way down south,  
  
Way down where I can be free  
  
Ain't no one gonna find me  
  
Duo wanted, more than anything else, to throw his arms around Heero's neck and kiss the man. Well, that had been a desire of his for a long time, but now, the urge was rising up in him like white fire. Heero was going to live! Heero was not going to let the loss of Relena weigh his soul six feet under. And then, Duo realized something else. Part of his goal, his dream of a life with Heero was coming true.  
  
A dizzy smile spread out across Duo's face and he wiped the tears from his eyes. As he did this, the train began to slow down, and a man stumbled, knocking into Duo's shoulder. The jarring realization that the two weren't alone on the train dawned on Duo as the man apologized and shuffled off. Duo's eyes began to take in everything around him. A neurotic wave of anxiety and fear swept over him again as he scanned the train car with his eyes, looking to see if anyone had overheard them or was acting strangely.  
  
The cold hard facts were that Heero was a fugitive. Duo ignored the other fact that he would be a criminal too if he helped Heero flee the country, but as he scanned the passengers, Duo had already dedicated himself to that cause. Nothing was more important than Heero. All the things back at his apartment, his job, all these things Duo knew he had seen the last of.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Duo whispered, a thick wall of emotion garbling his words.  
  
Heero looked at Duo for a moment, surprised. And then, just like old times, Heero scowled at Duo with a serious face.  
  
"No, Duo. This is my problem," Heero said the words with a cold, almost harsh tone, but his eyes were softer and almost twinkling at Duo. "I could never have you get in any danger because of me." Opening his mouth to protest, Duo was cut off, "Listen! You've done so much for me, I could never repay all your kind deeds by getting you in trouble."  
  
"Shit Heero!" Duo grabbed for words, as all the ones he had served useless. Duo had taken it for granted that Heero would have him come along with him on his flight. "I'm going to see this through WITH you! I'm not abandoning you, and you sure as hell aren't about to push me away."  
  
Duo said the words with an air of finality, but Heero shook his head again. Then, regaining some of his presence from the war, Heero darkly glared at Duo and threatened, "Don't try to follow me."  
  
Swallowing back his words, Duo began to get red in the face, tired of the crazy twists that the day had brought. An idea popped into his head, and he quickly dug through his pockets, coming up with a pen and his checkbook. Heero saw the checkbook, and shook his head and began to object.  
  
"No! Damnit, you listen to me Heero!" Duo suddenly yelled, flailing the arm that held his pen and nearly smacking Heero with it. "You think I'm just going to let you leave? You…I can't believe you could think that I can watch you in pain and not DO anything about it! You mean more to me then anyone else, you hear that?!? So be quiet and accept my money if you won't let me come with you." Nearly in tears, excited and breathing hard, Duo finally stopped, leaving a silent Heero merely staring as he began to fill out the check.  
  
Ripping the paper from its binding, Duo handed the check to Heero, unable to look the Perfect Soldier in the face. He didn't think he would be able to hold back from totally breaking down. The train began to slow down, and Heero got up, frowning at the check in his hand.  
  
"You didn't write in an amount," He coolly observed, glancing at Duo who sat below him, shoulders heaving and knuckles white around the pen.  
  
"I know," Duo breathed out his response. "Take out whatever you want to, I don't care about money." He chuckled suddenly, and stood up, facing Heero with a wide grin mask. "Besides, this shitty pen is out of ink." Flicking his wrist, Duo threw the blue pen through the car doors as they opened. People began to file out and push in, colliding with each other in the doorway. The two friends remained motionless.  
  
"Well go on," Duo encouraged, motioning towards the door, absolutely believing that this was the last time he'd ever see Heero again, "get going."  
  
Out of the blue, strong arms quickly grabbed Duo by the shoulders and pulled him in. Bewildered, Duo found himself in Heero's embrace, smelled the cologne he always wore, and began to cry uncontrollably into the scratchy material of Heero's wool overcoat. Throwing his own arms around Heero's back and holding on as if to keep him there longer, Duo let his feelings flow out. The body warmth, the closeness and the power of the moment made Duo want to stay like this forever, being held in Heero's arms on a dirty subway train. But like everything else, the moment passed, Heero's arms slipped away, and Duo was left with tears streaming from his eyes as the doors shut.  
  
Ain't no hangman gonna,  
  
He ain't gonna put a rope around me  
  
You better believe it right now  
  
I gotta go now  
  
Heero waited in line at the airport, checking his watch nervously and continually glancing around, especially at the police forces that walked up and down the crowded terminal. Briefly after leaving Duo, a paranoia and strong anxiety had come over Heero. Everyone around was possibly an enemy, ready to turn him into the police. He wanted more then anything else to get away from it all. Get away from Sanq, which held too many memories of Relena.  
  
It was funny, in a way, sad in another, but Heero had thought very little about his deceased wife since deciding to flee. His mind had been too busy with judging his own actions and feelings in escaping. The dark cloud of the actual murder did not effect him as much as it had a few hours earlier.  
  
  
  
It was strange how quickly Heero reached the front of the line, but he didn't even take notice. Thinking better of giving out his name, he registered under a false one and handed the woman behind the desk a wad of bills instead of his credit card. He began to tell the lady where he wanted to go when her chipper, and mechanical voice kindly informed him:  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, sir. But every single flight is booked today, it being the start of the vacation season and all. If you would like, I can put you down for a flight tomorrow or…"  
  
"What?" Heero burst out, "No flights to Mexico. …Are there any flights going anywhere?"  
  
The question gained Heero a suspicious eyeing from the woman, but she repeated in a soft, sugar sweet voice, "I'm terribly sorry, sir. But every…"  
  
Heero didn't hear the rest. Agitated, depressed and out of luck on the worst day of his life, he didn't know how things could possibly clear up. Disillusioned, he bumped past people and sat down at a bench by a window looking out over the sea. He put his hands in his head, rubbing his weary eyes and pounding temples. Across the way, two police officers were going on about something or over, guffawing over a dozen donuts.  
  
Heero wondered if Relena would have wanted him to turn himself in for his crime. The question, and the option of doing so returned to his mind, and he began to have doubts about running away. He went back through the day, waking up and finding the most recent love letter from Relena's secret lover, fuming about it over breakfast, and then killing Relena, an utterly surprised face staring back at him for eternity as he pulled the trigger.  
  
"She hurt me so much, lying to me and cheating on me," Heero said aloud. "She knowingly and willingly hurt me, someone she…loved… I wonder, is there any justification for hurting the one you love?" He put his head in his hands again, pondering the question, knowing that both Relena and himself were guilty of that crime.  
  
An arm fell on him gently, and gripped his shoulder firmly. Spinning and standing up all at once, Heero was ready to knock out the policeman he knew was arresting him, when familiar violet eyes and chestnut hair came into his view. He looked, dumbfounded, at Duo standing before him and holding a piece of paper triumphantly in his hand.  
  
"Duo." Heero let out a gasp, a sigh of relief and a question all at once.  
  
"Hope you like Nueva Juarez," Duo said, an incredible smile lighting up his face as he waved the paper at Heero.  
  
Heero began to ask a series of questions all at once and then stopped, and asked the only one he could possibly get out in his rare state of awe "How?"  
  
"I work here," Duo shrugged. "And this sucker," He smacked the brown slip, "Is a token worth two first class seats to Mexico for any airport employee and a guest of his choice." His eyes twinkled at Heero. "This time, you can't tell me not to come, since you're not getting out of here without me." Heero couldn't put up a fight, nor did he want to. He suddenly felt that Duo's presence was the one thing he really wanted now. "All I have to do is sign here and we're set to go. I…err…I just need to borrow a pen from you."  
  
Heero fumbled through his pockets and finally produced a pen. Duo quickly took it, and using the bench, signed his name and filled in the date. Long, loopy letters came out, and abruptly stopped, as Duo took a sideways glance at Heero, who was looking out at the sea, and then resumed writing again, using a scratchy, slanted handwriting.  
  
"Hey Heero," Duo said, grinning crazily at Heero, who followed behind, still speechless as they started towards their gate. "The flight leaves in ten minutes, we should uhh, run on down."  
  
Hey Joe, you better run on down  
  
Good by everybody  
  
Hey Joe, uhh  
  
Run on down  
  
"What the hell is this?" Duo asked himself, ten hours later as he sat on the bed in the rented room he and Heero were now sharing. It was a nice room, overlooking the dirty streets of Nueva Juarez and its only problem was that it was too cold inside. Rummaging through his back pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper, and looked at it for a second. Almost invisible, blue letters ran in a girly looking form across part of the page. Duo opened it a little, and read the first two words aloud to himself, "My Relena…"  
  
He blinked, crazily at the paper in front of him and, after glancing around to make sure Heero was still in the shower, said softly to himself, "I thought I burned all of these."  
  
Duo got up and walked over to the window, pulling it up, he felt a warm breeze blow over his chest, as he threw the paper into the midday heat. He shut the window and turned around, just in time to smile at the sight of Heero, wrapped only in a towel and still dripping wet. As if to explain his actions Duo said:  
  
"I thought it would be nice to get some air, but it's hot as hell out there."  
  
  
  
-owari  
  
Send feedback and all that to MasamuneEHS@hotmail.com Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
